I Do
by thatgirltasha2
Summary: Sonny is getting married. Guess who interrupts?


I Do

I was in my room, getting ready for my wedding. Tawni was next to me, helping me. I had a long white dress on. I was also wearing a heart shaped necklace, given to me by Zac. He thought out of the box and instead of giving me a ring when he proposed to me, he gave me a necklace. Tawni and Lucy was both my maid-in-honor. They were arguing about it the previous day. I decided to make them both my maid-in-honors. Lucy was wearing a knee length pink dress; Tawni was wearing the same one. We were window shopping for wedding gowns, and we haven't found anything good yet, when we came across a pink dress. It was beautiful. It's knee length. It's unusual. It has sequins at the collar.

Zac came in. "Are you ready?" he asked. "Not yet. Wait a minute," I replied. He left and I looked into the mirror. I saw my reflection. It was so not me. I looked really great. Tawni and Lucy looked great too. Then, Tawni took the veil off the table and placed it gently on my head. Now, my look is complete. I started to walk across the room and saw that Tawni and Lucy aren't following me. "What?" I inquired their strange behavior. "Oh, nothing," Lucy said. I started walking, but I heard Tawni said, "Wait! Are you sure you are making the right decision by marrying Zac and not Chad?" I sighed in frustration. Tawni still believes that Chad and I are perfect for each other, even though he broke my heart years ago by making out with Portlyn. I caught them and I ran and ran until my legs can't stand it. Then, there I met Zac. He comforted me. We grew friends and he helped me forgive Chad. Then, one day he asked me out. Of course I accepted! I would be a fool not to! He was cute, nice, and charming. "Yes, Tawni, I think I am making the right decision," I said. "Ha! You said "think"," Lucy said. What? Lucy was with Tawni on this? "Lucy! You think I am better off with Chad too?" I said in absurdity. "Well, Chad seems really nice. He is a really great guy who…" Lucy started. "…who broke my heart!" I finished her sentence. Doesn't she get it? I don't want to get hurt anymore. I felt a tear slid down my cheek slowly. Lucy wiped it off for me and said, "Ok, Sonny. That's fine. It's your life. No need to cry on your wedding day." Tawni and Lucy started to comfort me. Then, Marshall popped in and asked me if I am fine. I assured him that I was ok and I would get there on time.

I was walking down the aisle. I saw my mom sitting there, her eyes shining. Marshall was next to me, his arm linked to mine. He was replacing my father since he died in a car accident 4 years ago. I saw Zac. He looks really good in a tux. I got into the altar and I heard the preacher said things. I didn't listen well. I was bored and I want this to be over already. Then, I heard the part where he asked me if I am going to accept Zac as my husband. I was about to say "I do" when I heard the double doors opened. I saw a guy there. At first I didn't recognize him, and then I figured out who he is. He was the one and only, Chad Dylan Cooper. I haven't seen him in years. After Chad broke my heart, I avoided him as best as I could. Then, Mr. Condor moved us to another Condor Studios in another part of LA. Another film cast is moving in. I didn't mind, actually I was grateful. I didn't need to be reminded about all the pain I went through. Chad was looking really good. His hair was perfect, as usual. All eyes were on him. "Sonny, I'm sorry! Please, don't do this," he begged. I was speechless. Then Zac said sternly, "Listen, Chad. You broke Sonny's heart. When she was broken I was there comforting her. You don't deserve her!" Then, I suddenly have the ability to speak again. "Chad," I said in a gentle voice, "it's too late to apologize." I saw another tear slid off my eyes. How come he took this long to apologize? Then, I turned my attention back to the preacher. "I do," I announced. I blocked out Chad and all the others. I was only looking at Zac.

*20 years later*

Sonny was looking at her 10 year old daughter, Chelsea. Zac was at work. He is shooting another movie. He promised her he would get back before dinner. When Zac got home, they watched movies and had a great time enjoying each other's company.

In a huge mansion, there was a man. He has messy blonde hair. His hair used to be perfect, but ever since his heart broke, he realized that his hair wasn't all that important. His eyes that used to be sparkly, was now dull. His eyes were clouded with sadness and disappointment. He wished he hadn't made out with Portlyn. He wanted to undo it so badly. He sat there in the huge house. He regretted every bad thing he did to Sonny, and Zac was right. He doesn't deserve a great girl like Sonny. Sonny needed a guy that could protect her, and all he could do was hurt her. The man was looking through photos where he and Sonny were having a good time. No matter how much he hurt her, she still forgave him. I guess, he took it for granted. Sonny did forgive him, but deep down she was still scarred. He didn't have the courage to apologize to her when she moved. And now it's just too late.

THE END

A/N: Please review!


End file.
